Nikita Mears
Nikita Mears is the titular protagonist of the TV series Nikita. A covert operations operative trained by the secret government organization known as Division, she was recruited after escaping her abusive foster father, becoming a drug addict and living on the streets - and was sent to death row after killing a police officer, upon where her death was faked. With the downfall of The Group, Nikita was pardoned from all crimes and wrong-doing, and retires from government operation altogether. As a Division field agent, Nikita fell in love with the civilian Daniel Monroe (whom believed she was an airline consultant). After bugging his home, Division ordered his death so that Nikita would not be distracted by emotional entanglements. She escaped the organization shortly thereafter, on the run as they try to hunt her down and eliminate her. When Alexandra Udinov, the young woman she recruited to act as her mole on the inside, abandons Nikita, she works with Michael Bishop to take down Division piece by piece through intelligence stored on Percival Rose's black box. Following the Division mutiny, Ryan Fletcher has Nikita assist New Division with tracking down the Dirty Thirty. Biography Before Division Although not much is known about her, Nikita was given up as a child and was fostered into a two-parent family at a young age. We never learn about her true parents, although Division used her desire to learn about them to set a trap for her. As hinted by Nikita, her foster father, Gary, was abusive and not even able to take care of himself because of his alcohol addiction. After she ran away, his wife Caroline died. She also implies his abusive behavior was the reason she ran away when she as 16. She got in with a bad crowd and did a lot of drugs so she could forget about Gary. She got clean with help of Carla Bennett and found a job, however the stress was too much for her to handle and she started using again. She went to Carla for help, however Carla was not alone as she was helping people like Nikita illegally and two police officers were interrogating her in her house. After they pushed, her friend tried to use his mobile phone to complain about them. However a younger detective mistaken this as attempt to draw a weapon and shot him. Nikita then attacked the officers and shot the detective. As she just turned 18 she was sentenced for death row for execution by lethal injection. In the episode All The Way, we learn from Amanda that Nikita was "rescued" from death row by Division, who then forced her into the training that she now detests. Part of the reason they took her in was because Carla's fingerprints were found all over the place, and Division (Percy and Amanda) thought her to be dead. In Division Nikita spent 6 years in Division and trained for one year before her first mission. She became nanny of the family of a homeland security official and gained his trust after which she killed him by replacing his baby with a bomb. As season one progresses, we discover many facts about Nikita's time at Division; when she was there she was considered their best operative, proving this by being able to use their own training and tricks to escape the premises permanently. We also learn that while there, Nikita grew very close to Michael, one of Division's high-ranking operatives. This point is reiterated many times even as Nikita is "rogue" from Division, especially in the episode One Way. Until she was ordered to ensure that the Udinov family had no survivors she was the perfect agent. This is the first Division order that Nikita does not completely follow; she kills Nikolai Udinov, but rescues Alexandra Udinov (later known as Alex), youngest female family member of the Udinov family and keeps her alive. She is however forced to leave her to return to Division and therefore cannot control what happens to her. In 2005 she attended fundraiser as Percy's "arm candy" in order to distract some VIP. She fell in love with Daniel Monroe, breaking rules of Division and wanted to run away with him. In 2007, 3 months after Nikita fell in love with him, Division kills Daniel Monroe shortly after he proposed her and she decides to get out. She had an engagement ring for three years. After Division Season 1 Nikita is on run for three years before coming back. She finds Alex and promises her chance of revenge if she gets clean. Together they prepare plan how to infiltrate Division. By the time of Pilot Nikita is 27. She and Alex stage a robbery during which Nikita kills Kyle, Division target and lets Alex to be arrested and take blame for the murder. This attracts Division's attention and after her recruitment, Nikita has mole inside Division. Nikita confronts Gary eleven years after she ran away in order to let Division know she is back and ready to take them down. Visiting the grave of Daniel Nikita places a dummy to lure in Michael and a hit squad. She captures Birkoff who acts as their backup. Feigning that she wants passwords to their system Birkoff tells her she can not take Division on and even if she could she would have to kill a lot of her former friends. Nikita leaves him bound at a playground to be found by Michael. Soon after her recruitment, Alex lets Nikita know about operation Black Arrow. She takes out Thom and another operative and manages to capture target of the mission General Safwani. She nearly gets stopped by Roan, however she escapes as he gets confronted by bodyguards. She brings Safwani to safety at the UN, sending thus clear message to Percy and Division. Posing as a escort, she joins a senator to a join intelligence fundraiser. She then confronts Percy and Michael and tells him, she is going to tear apart Division piece by piece, mission by mission. Michael gets the senator away by spilling a drink over his suit. Percy mentions to Nikita he expected her to do do this. He reveals she is surrounded by multiple armed operatives posing as staff. Nikita detonates a car bomb as a distraction and fights her way out. Altough Michael catches up with her, he lets her go, unable to shoot her and tells her about Black Boxes. She repays him by shooting him in the arm to provide him with cover. Buying a powered long distance rifle at Trevor he pulls his weapon on her. However she had emptied his clip earlier. She spares him in exchange for the rifle. She learns from Alex that Division is guarding a VIP at a secured location. Gathering intel she gets called by Alex that the VIP is Mirko Dadich and he is at a penthouse. Taking the rifle Nikita lines up a shot at Mirko. She has some trouble as Alex is close to him. Mirko starts to hit Alex but Michael knocks him away. As she is about to make the shot a armed squad bursts in and engages Michael and his team. As Mirko gets dragged away Nikita decides to help Michael by shooting the mercenaries he is fighting. Calling Trevor she learns Michael is beating him up for information about the rifle. She learns the team that hit them is looking for the uranium Mirko stashed. Michael tells them Percy is untouchable because of the black boxes he uses as a lever against the politicians watching Division. Identifying one of the hit squad as Hanna Cushko she informed the cops about the plate number of their bus. As the police found the bus she listened their radio and found the team. Taking the uranium from them she had a brief firefight with Hanna and her men before Michael and his team came in. As Michael and his men took out the squad Nikita ran away with the uranium. As Michael chased her she tossed him the uranium. Watching the news she learned Division killed Mirko as a cover for the gunfight at the station. Nikita learns from Alex that a female reporter Jill became a target of Division. She arrives just after Division agents made it look like she killed her boss. Nikita frees Jill and she learns that she has a source that has a video of men taking cargo from a plane just after it crashed. Comforting Jill the two go to her work and then call her source. Posing as her editor Nikita questions him and he tells that the men from the choppers pulled bags of cocaine out of the plane wreck. Nikita and Jill talk at a diner and she convinces Jill to report the illegal smuggling activities of the airplane company. Jill wants to know more about the mercenaries who took the cocaine and how Nikita was a part of them. Nikita tells them their existence can not be proven and that she better stays away from them or they will murder her. Some cops walk in the diner and are suspicious of Jill. Nikita swiftly takes them out and the pair runs off. They go to the meeting point but her contact does not show up. They track down the contact Ben Prentice and gain his trust. Watching the video they want to upload it but there is no connection. Nikita realizes Division is closing in and tells them to call the cops. The communication is jammed and they can not call as Michael and Division operatives approach the house. Ben panics and runs outside after which he gets gunned down and carried away. Cops enter the scene and Division backs off. Nikita tells Jill to go outside and let the cops take her in. As Jill leaves Michael and a few operatives enter the house to take down Nikita. Nikita ambushes them and manages to take down the two operatives. She and Michael engage in close combat. Michael manages to restrain her with a arm lock as he demands her to give up. Nikita dislocates her own shoulder to escape and then knocks him down and escapes. Nikita later receives a message from Alex in which she learns that they found the bug she planted on Burkoff. She talks to Jill and tells her that she should stay away from Division. Jill attempts to learn more about them and tells her that she can help her. Nikita tells her that if she needs her help she will ask her. Nikita then takes the phone with which she recorded the conversation and crushes it with her her heel. Nikita visits the widow of the first person she killed, a homeland security official named Victor. During the time she acted as their nanny and gained their trust before placing a bomb that killed him. She tells her she is sorry and that she will go after the Red Circle Triad who had hired Division to perform the kill on her husband. She targets a women who has ties to the Triad and uses their services for the production of clothing. Breaking her wrist she learns about the location of the sweatshop operated by slaves. Bursting in she frees the slaves and takes out the guards after which she places a tracker on the manager, who she then lets go. After burning down the sweatshop she follows the manager to the HQ of the Triad. Seeing Michael and multiple Division operatives guarding the building she contacts Alex but does not get any response. As there is a party she infiltrates while posing as a journalist. Finding the leader she knocks him down and sees that he is talking through the webcam with non other then Victor, who was believed to have been killed. Victor explains that he was a mole all along and Division faked his death. Nikita finds out he is in Hong Kong and escapes. Seeing Michael as they are separated by bulletproof glass she tells him Victor was alive all along. After escaping she plans a trip to Hong Kong. Arriving in Hong Kong she gets questioned by the cops and suddenly captured by henchman of Victor. Brought to Victor he tells her it was stupid to come for him and that he had a real life here before he became a mole. Enjoying that he now controls her he kisses her. Nikita reveals that she was wearing poisoned lipstick. As Victor screams for help Nikita fights his men and takes them out. As she gives Victor the antidote one of his men attempts to shoot her, however he gets shot by a sniper. Nikita looks up and sees Michael with a rifle aimed at her chest. After a brief moment he raises the rifle and lets her go. Nikita drops Victor at the police station where he gets arrested. Talking with his widow she mentions that it might take time but in the end Division will go down. She is recaptured by Division in the episode All The Way, yet manages to escape through a "hairline fracture" in the perimeter (formerly used by Alex and even Jaden) which is then sealed. The shellbox program created by Nikita for her and Alex to communicate is also destroyed by Birkhoff. Nikita often works with double agents or those who are rogue from Division, such as Owen Elliot. This means that she can access information that would be otherwise unattainable without certain levels of clearance. An agent leaving Division usually does so with insight from Nikita, such as Owen helping Nikita because of the death of Emily or Michael joining her because of her help with Kasim. Into the Dark sees the return of Owen and the hunt for the black boxes continues. As of Pandora, Nikita's access to Division has been damaged; Alex is discovered to be her mole and then no longer wishes to help Nikita, Amanda takes control of part of Oversight and Michael is no longer able to retain his cover at Division. However, Birkhoff has helped Nikita with information into Division and Operation Sparrow and says he will "cross (his fingers) behind (his) back" to help Nikita. As of the end of season one and the start of season two, Michael and Nikita are on the run together to find the remaining black boxes. Season Two At the end of season one, Nikita and Alex's relationship had been shattered. There is tension between them and Alex has a difficult time trusting Nikita again. Meanwhile, Nikita and Michael's relationship was restored. Now that they're on their own, Nikita and Michael are on the run with a hard drive called "the black box". It contains Division's darkest secrets and conspiracies, which include 6 government agents' dirty secrets. Together, they plan to right the wrongs that Division has committed over the years, one mission at a time. The season ends with Nikita killing Percy, and taking over Division with the help of Ryan Fletcher under request of the president. In New Division Season Three Division is now officially under government control, under the leadership of Ryan Fletcher. The newly appointed President of the United States tasked Division with quietly hunting down the 30 rogue agents, nicknamed the "Dirty Thirty", who refused the recall order sent hours after Percy's death. It is revealed by Martin, one of the "Dirty Thirty," that Amanda had sent her own recall order before Division had sent theirs; confirming that Amanda has managed to get the Black Box in her possession, decrypted. Division discovers the mysterious group Percy was seeking to join. Amanda has gone rogue. Amanda also makes big plans that costs very much to Nikita, now the whole world is looking for her like an assassin, for the murder of the President of the United States. Now Nikita is trying to clear her name while the whole world is looking for her. They also burn down Division and find another place to live, those who are still left to do the last mission: Nikita, Michael, Alex, Birkoff, Sonya and Fletcher. Fugitive Once More Season Four Nikita starts off on the run by herself in "Wanted". Later in the episode she is reunited with Michael and is given assistance by Birkhoff and Ryan. At the end of the episode she is injured. It is soon discovered that Amanda and the Group have created exact human replicas of high-power government officials, dubbed the "Doubles", who are subject to the group's rule. Nikita and the team try to clear her name leaving destruction behind. Michael and Nikita's relationship has hit a rocky patch. Alex is on a mission to save the world and also clear Nikita's name, encountering old enemies along the way. In the second half of the six-episode season, The Group's headquarters is destroyed, leaving the team to believe that Amanda and her co-conspirators are dead. After being abducted by the presumed-dead Amanda, Fletcher leaps out of a window as a last resort and soon after succumbs to his injuries, but not before whispering to Nikita that both Amanda and her Doubles are still very much alive. The team comes together for one last mission: to bring down Amanda and the Doubles. Nikita and Alex begin to kill off the remaining clones contrary to Michael's will. At their final stop on their path of destruction, Nikita and Alex obtain a list of all of the Doubles, which is sent out to the news outlets and Birkhoff's secure server. Nikita, Alex, and Birkhoff are arrested and placed in a maximum-security prison, where Amanda visits Nikita to say goodbye. After Nikita breaks free in front of Amanda, she places her in the restraints and reveals that no one was, in fact, killed on their final mission. Nikita and Alex had actually used tranquilizer bullets instead of live ammunition on the remaining heads of the Group (or "The Shop") and had faked the deaths of the others as well, meanwhile Michael and Sam release the real, original officials. Nikita explains how in every step of the way, her main goal was to get face-to-face with Amanda and kill her, but says that she changed her mind and would rather Amanda suffer the punishment of imprisonment for life, never to be heard from again. She walks out saying, "Welcome back to the basement, Helen",9 referencing her childhood where she was used as a lab rat for her father's inhumane experiments. The last few minutes of the series finale show each of the main cast members in the future: Birkhoff releasing Shadownet to the general public to safeguard them from the government's prying eyes, Alex touring the country as a spokesperson and Sam acting as her bodyguard/head of security, and the happily married Nikita and Michael are residing on a beach in Ecuador where they can continue to work on their own small missions together. Nikita elopes with Michael Bishop at the end of "Canceled". Personality Nikita is very protective of the people she cares about, as shown when she told Kelly not to hurt Alex and did not talk about kids with Michael since it would be a complicated issue during 343 Walnut Lane. She also takes talking about her family very seriously. During 343 Walnut Lane, a flashback was shown when Nikita was still in Division and there was a fight going on. The opponent had taunted her by saying Nikita was a piece of trash and an orphan child. She beat him down and almost killed him until stopped by Division guards. Nikita also tried to kill a Division agent that lied about being her dad, however it was done so to protect Michael. Nikita also regularly tries to undo some of the damage she may have unknowingly caused whilst at Division. It seems that she looks back on her early days of Division as a time when she had no choice in what she was doing. Nikita also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually portrayed as charming and calculating, she seems to have an underlying anger to her. Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. Relationships Alex - The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside. Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after her father was killed, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita did however help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex soon learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. Nikita felt a duty to protect Alex as she saw her past taking place all over again in Alex, especially when it is evident that Alex begins to fall for a civilian, just as Nikita did years before her. The two are no longer allies after the season one finale Pandora and it may be that Alex will join Oversight to help track down Nikita, whom has gone on the run with Michael searching for black boxes. Alex becomes "business partners" with Amanda, claiming she doesn't kill for Amanda, though Amanda manipulates Alex into believing she needs Division and not Nikita. Alex claims she has no interest in killing Nikita and they actually come in contact a bit. Alex has saved Nikita a couple of times from Division and due to this, Percy attempts to blackmail Alex ( by telling Amanda, who is now the boss of Division). As of , Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after a tempt to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Michael - - In her early days at Division Nikita was one of Michael's recruits, especially because he was in charge of processing new recruits. Through flashbacks, it has been shown the two had a very close bond during their time together at Division; close enough for them to develop romantic feelings for one another. Prior to meeting Daniel Monroe, it was shown he and Nikita acted upon their feelings for one another during their first overseas mission together, sharing what is apparently their first kiss until he confesses the reason why he is with Division. The two returned to their original relationship, however it is evident through Michael's distaste upon hearing about her relationship with Daniel a year later that he continued to have strong feelings for her. He broke the news to Alex after saving her from death row as he probably would have to Nikita that they will be joining Division. It is also implied, perhaps for comedic effect that everyone knew of Michael's feelings for Nikita; even Percy and Amanda. The two often meet when Nikita is attempting to sabotage Division ops in season one, as Michael is instructed by Percy to kill Nikita. He always attempts to follow through on the order, but always saves her or lets her live in some way. Michael is shown as angry when Division thinks that Nikita is dead after "The Guardian," as Birkhoff notices. Birkhoff tells of his feelings for Nikita and that he misses her too. After hearing later through Percy's anger at her sabotage of his latest mission, Michael smiles discretely upon the discovery that Nikita is very much alive. Further light is shed on the two's relationship in later season one episodes such as "Echoes" and "Covenants;" yet in the latter, Michael tells Nikita that he cannot move on with her until he kills Kasim Tariq; the man who killed his wife and daughter. However following the assistance of Nikita (partly against her will), they discover Kasim is in fact a former Division agent and was under Percy's command when the explosion occurred. Kasim tells them Percy intended the explosion for Michael to make Kasim a hero in Al-Qaeda. Michael's survival and the death of Elizabeth and Haley were completely unintentional. Upon hearing Percy is actually the man responsible for his family's death, Michael does not kill Kasim after all. But Nikita does. Michael soon sets his sights on Percy, matching Nikita's intentions and eventually goes rogue at the end of this episode, where he and Nikita begin a romantic relationship. Following minor obstacles such as Owen Elliot (someone Michael immediately dislikes upon his closeness with Nikita) and news of Nikita's apparent death, the two soon run away together to avoid Division's clutches with a fully decrypted black box in tow in the season finale. This relationship has been dubbed "Mikita" by fans. However, Nikita and Michael are toke some time apart. While Nikita is still in love with Michael, she realizes their situation has become more complicated with the knowledge that Michael now has a son with a woman he seduced on a former mission named Cassandra. Nikita also acknowledges that while Cassandra and Michael may not be romantically involved, they get along well and that their son Max seems to quite like Michael. As a result, at the end of "London Calling" Nikita leaves Michael with the choice of being with her and never seeing his son again or leaving her and starting his family. In the season 3 premiere Michael proposes to Nikita and Nikita accepts and they kiss passionately. In "Til Death Do Us Part", Nikita breaks off the engagement and goes on the run. Daniel - Nikita's fiancee, was killed by Owen. Also note usually when Nikita hears Daniel's name, she cries. Amanda - The relationship between Nikita and Amanda is complex. Amanda is seen Nikita's long time nemesis. However there appears to be some deep compassion for each, at least at one time. Amanda sees herself as Nikita's "Teacher". Abilities Her time with Division and her later life as a Rogue agent turned Nikita into a highly skilled operative and assassin. Nikita has amazing tactical skills as she is able to outwit Division on multiple occasions all by herself. Her resourcefulness and quick thinking allows her to complete seemingly impossible tasks. Nikita has a wide arsenal at her disposal, including her beauty and charm. Nikita is physically strong, highly athletic and keeps herself in great shape with workouts and Yoga. Despite her slender build Nikita can defeat larger, highly trained men quickly. Nikita uses a quick and effective fighting style, consisting of Krav Maga and a mixture of different martial arts styles. Nikita has been shown to be able to let go of herself and become extremely violent and brutal when necessary. She is very resilient and creative. As per her Division training, she has been taught to use her environment to her advantage. Nikita is also a great leader and can inspire others and persuade them to help her cause. Over the course of the show, Nikita is shown as a highly dangerous assassin. She is incredibly fast and has a great amount of strength. She is trained in surveillance, weapons, hand-to-hand combat, infiltration, and extraction. At least that's what Division taught her. After she escaped, she didn't stop training which made her improve greatly and to be on one of Division's main target on their hit lists. Quotes *"The last word they'll breathe before the end will be my name." *"I was the first recruit to get out. I'm going to make certain I'm not the last." *"I told myself if I could just find you and see if you were OK, that I would have done one good thing in my life." (to Alex) *"I can't believe I ever thought you were cute." (to Victor Han) *"You were the only thing that was real to her. We all wear masks; everyone, everyday. Sometimes we wear them so much we forget who we really are. And sometimes if we're lucky, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be; who we should be. You were that for her." (to Oliver) *"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself." (about Michael) *"Here we go again." *"I dropped him, down a 300ft. hole." *"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece mission by mission."(To Percy) *"Live the lie, till the lie becomes your life." * "You had me at 'give me the damn glock. Trivia * Nikita is a vegetarian. (Maggie Q is a vegan.) * Her mother died while giving birth to Nikita. * Her father's name and status are classified. * Her father was a CIA agent. * Nikita is the only known agent to escape Division alive. * Nikita was nicknamed Wonder Woman by Vlad and ironically, Maggie Q provided her voice portrayal of Wonder Woman in the DC animated series, Young Justice. Gallery Nikita1x01.png Nikita1x04.png Nikita1x04-01.png Nikita1x05.png Nikita1x06.png Nikita Waiter CW 20100803162535.jpg Nikita dress pilot cw 20100803162532.jpg Nikitaposter.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-7.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-5.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-6.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace.jpg Free7.jpg 1Nikita.jpg Darkmatter1.jpg Darkmatter3.jpg Darkmatter2.jpg Darkmatter5.jpg Darkmatter4.jpg Alltheway3.jpg Season1slider.jpg Phoenix.jpg Dark Matter.jpg Rough Trade.jpg Nnn.png 18474_9.jpg different-nikita.jpg nikita-on-the-phone.jpg taking-a-hostage.jpg tough-computer-geek.jpg pic-of-nikita.jpg combatants.jpg julie-gonzalo-on-nikita.jpg nikita-vs-michael.jpg michael-vs-nikita.jpg secret-partners.jpg run-nikita.jpg nikita-at-gunpoint.jpg nikita-in-a-bathing-suit.jpg break-in-her-action.jpg armed-and-pretty.jpg Alexandra4.jpg nikita-versus-dana.jpg nikita-action.jpg nikita-season-finale-pic.jpg gun-based-run.jpg nikita-season-finale-scene.jpg vacuum-cleaner-fight.jpg another-gun-battle.jpg nikita-on-the-move.jpg alex-and-nikita-scene.jpg nikita-promotional-pic.jpg maggie-q-as-nikita.jpg Maggie-Q-Nikita_360.jpg maggie-q-nikita.jpg Photoshoot-Maggie-Q-Shane-West-nikita-15516818-495-330.jpg Nikitaslider.jpg Coupdegaceslider.jpg Glasshou.png Nikita_bmholzberg_CW_NK103a_0004r.jpg Season1amer.png Nikita-1599x1072.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Nikitas3.jpg Nikita S2.jpg NikitaTorturred.jpg Josephine_.jpg Nikita-slider.jpg Nikita vs 2.jpg aan.jpg|amanda and nikita qP9aB.jpg|BTS 34teexf.jpg|Nikita & her former bosses (Percy & Amanda) nikita_percy_michael.jpg|nikita percy michael maxresdefault.jpg url.jpg Nikita-3x21-Invisible-Hand-nikita-34377389-500-334.jpg Nikita_and_Michael_pandora.jpg Maggie Nikita.jpg Maggie Q as Nikita.jpg 78.jpg nikita-broken-home2.jpg nikitafinale.png MV5BMTQyMjE3MjY2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzUwODEwNA@@ V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMTgxODIxOTc5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQyODU0NA@@ V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMjQ5MTQ0MzE5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk5ODk0NA@@ V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Division Agents Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Division Targets